


A cold (простуда)

by Nnneki



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnneki/pseuds/Nnneki
Summary: Капитан чисел Кроноса слегла с обычной простудой. И ухаживать за ней пришлось её же заместителю.





	A cold (простуда)

**Author's Note:**

> Я слишком люблю эту пару (странно, что по ней так мало работ), а посему выложу это здесь. П.с. на сайте Ficbook было выложенно раньше и мной. (а почему и нет?)

Стоял тихий весенний вечер, тяжёлые ветки яблонь ласково трепал ветер, солнце уже клонилось к закату, окрашивая небо в розовый цвет. Одним словом идиллия, если бы только на деревьях уже появились листья, а так… Погода на вид милая, а тепла ещё нет. Сефирия тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась от окна, вновь уставившись на лежащие перед ней документы. Опять поручение кого-то убить. С этим и рядовые справятся, почему она должна всё это отсеивать? Сколько раз было говорено, что такие вещи должны сразу перебрасываться непосредственно в отделение убийц, а не ей. И хоть бы кто послушал… Девушка отложила часть докладов и приказов в папку с пометкой «передать», написанной на старом северном диалекте. Выбрав наугад следующую группу документов, Сефирия пробежала по первой странице глазами и присвистнула: это было достаточно интересное убийство, совершённое с использованием Тао, причём было много сходств с другими убийствами такого рода, которые совершал Шарден Фламберг. И что эта тварь ищет? Вроде как её, а может Старейшин, просто она более лёгкая цель в его глазах. Первый номер слегка прыснула, проведя подушечками пальцев по татуировке. Уж что-что, а звание ей дали не за красивые глазки. Ведь и Крид пал от её руки, хоть и пришлось с ним помучиться. Впрочем, сейчас она действительно более лёгкая цель, чем обычно, с таким-то самочувствием… Устало вздохнув, девушка сделала несколько глотков горячего чая, стоявшего рядом на столе. Самая главная проблема всей этой ситуации заключалась в том, что не известно, что знает этот таоист. Главное, чтобы сейчас не пришёл. Это было бы не приятно. С другой стороны, о том, что она здесь, знали разве что Белз и пара Чисел.  
Раздался телефонный звонок. Кто ещё? Белз? Сефирия улыбнулась и, отвлекаясь от работы, ответила:  
— Алло?  
— Привет, котёнок, как себя чувствуешь? —послышался приятный бас с из динамика мобильника.  
— Лучше, чем утром. Хоть работать с бумагами могу. Температура упала, — вздохнула девушка, потирая уставшие глаза, — когда вернёшься?  
— Минут через двадцать. Что-нибудь купить тебе надо?  
— Шоколад, он у нас кончился…  
— Сладкоежка, — усмехнулся мужчина на другом конце провода.  
— И что? — попыталась сымитировать обиженный голос Сефирия, — а так, ручек, у меня опять мои кончились…  
— Котёнок, лучше иди спать.  
Девушка на это лишь фыркнула, после чего закашлилась.  
— Лекарства пила? — поинтересовался Белз.  
— Пила… — сипло ответила Сефирия.  
— Прополоскай горло. Скоро приеду, котёнок, — последнее слово было намеренно выделено с какой-то доброй издёвкой.  
После этой фразы послышлись гудки. Он положил трубку, даже не дав ничего сказать. Девушка обиженно вздохнула, после чего улыбнулась и покрепче завернулась в плед. Двадцать минут значит? За это время можно приготовить что-нибудь на ужин и сделать кофе. Хотя всё же для начала следует закончить с документом, чтобы потом не потерять мысль, которая и так ускользнула из-за небольшого разговора с Белзом. На чём она остановилась? На том, кого ищет Фламберг? Всё указывало на неё. Была даже запись его голоса и вопросов, таоист не заметил включённый телефон, который успел спрятать один из агентов. Впрочем не суть, сейчас Сефирии пока что угроза не велика. Даже если он найдёт её дом, что он там увидит? Пустую квартиру без признаков того, что там кто-то живёт. А то, что она поселилась у своего зама никто не знает. С другой стороны Белз же тоже под прицелом. А так он найдёт обе жертвы сразу… И плохо, и отлично. Он же в своё время вместе с Кёко не смогли победить Второго, а тут два Числа против одного таоиста. Девушка поудобнее устроилась в большом кресле и протёрла слипающиеся глаза. Белз, конечно, сказал, чтобы она шла спать, но надо же закончить с этой штукой, а мысли плывут в другом направлении. Фламберг ведь может создать достаточно много проблем, а проблемы у организации — проблемы у самой Сефирии. А значит надо устанить этого таоиста как можно раньше. Девушка сладко зевнула и прикрыла глаза на секунду.  
***  
Тут её кто-то нежно потряс за плечо:  
— Котёнок, вставай, — приятный бархатистый голос Белза.  
— Сам же сказал спать, — устало и заспанно фыркнула Сефирия, приоткрывая глаза, — и ты сказал, что позже будешь.  
— На время посмотри, а спать в кровати удобнее, — мужчина погладил её по светлым, растрёпанным и от того пушистым волосам.  
Девушка в ответ надулась, сильнее заворачиваясь в плед. Белз лишь слегка улыбнулся и коснулся тыльной стороной руки её лба, после чего слегка нахмурился.  
— Температуру мерила?  
Сефирия помотала головой, пытаясь подняться, но при этом не вылезать из пушистого кокона. Поглядев немного на её безуспешные старания, которые возможно только выглядели такими, мужчина подхватил её на руки и перенёс на кровать, за что был одарен благодарной улыбкой. И девушка тут же потянулась к термометру, лежащему на тумбочке рядом с изголовьем кровати.  
— Ужинать будешь? — спросил Белз через несколько секунд, в которые он попросту смотрел на больную, милую Сефирию.  
— А? — подняла она глаза, — да, буду, только я ничего не приготовила…  
От окончания фразы мужчина отмахнулся, быстрым шагом выйдя из комнаты, что служила и кабинетом, и спальней. Девушка проводила его взглядом, после чего взяла всё с той же прикроватной тумбочки недочитанную книгу, но, увы, сосредоточенно читать не получалось, мысль терялась, возвращаясь к делам насущным, таким как Фламберг с его угрозой и Второй, последний, конечно, никаких проблем не доставлял, но думать о нём было очень даже приятно. От беспечных размышлений, которые никак не могли помочь в деле, её оторвал Белз, принёсший ей поднос, на котором была тарелка с едой и две кружки, одна с кофе, а другая с чаем.  
— Уже поел? — тихо изумилась Сефирия, — сколько я спала-то?  
— Минут сорок с того момента, как я пришёл, — пожал плечами мужчина.  
— Тогда почему ты меня так поздно разбудил?  
— Тебе нужен сон. Разбудил я тебя, когда мне место понадобилось, хотел глянуть что у нас с делами, — вздохнул Белз, ставя поднос на стул около кровати и забирая себе кофе.  
Девушка слегка нахмурилась, а потом, пересёкшись с тёплым, наполненным добротой и даже какой-то нежностью взглядом, улыбнулась и взглянула на термометр:  
— Тридцать семь и семь, — обиженным и измученным голосом произнесла Сефирия, — она опять поднялась. Ненавижу болеть!  
— Котёнок, поешь и ложись спать, — и, заметив удивлённый взгляд девушки добавил, — ты и так сегодня работала, в первую очередь тебе нужно выздороветь.  
— Им, — намеренно выделила Сефирия местоимение, посерьёзнев, — нужна от меня работа, а не моё здоровье.  
— Ты сейчас на миссии не годишься, — поправил её Белз, садясь за рабочий стол, — а сейчас от тебя нужно именно это. Так что, котёнок, хватит издеваться над собой.  
Девушка тихо фыркнула, но послушалась и приступила к ужину, переводя разговор на другую тему:  
— По Фламбергу только то, что ты мне вчера дал? Или ещё какие-то происшествия.  
— Ещё одно, — тяжело вздохнул Второй, — я над этим вопросом и работаю. Есть у тебя какие-то идеи?  
— Увы, но нет. Единственное, что мы пока знаем это его способности и его цель.  
— Жаль…  
— Я думаю, что он достаточно лёг…  
— Эту идею мы использовать не будем, — грубо прервал её на полуслове Белз.  
— Почему? Я ведь могу его убить! —воскликнула Сефирия.  
— Котёнок… — мужчина только тяжело вздохнул, но продолжать не стал.  
Отставив кружку с чаем, девушка легонько встала, стараясь не шуметь, и, едва слышно прошлёпав босыми ногами по полу, оказалась за спиной Белза, после чего тут же его крепко обняла, утыкаясь носом в длинные волосы. Тот слегка вздрогнул, крепко сжал одну из её ладоней, лёгших ему на грудь. И после непродолжительного молчания произнёс:  
— Пожалуйста, не лезь. Тебе Крида не хватило? — в его голосе проявились нотки боли.  
— Прости… — тихо прошептала Сефирия. — Я не хотела, но…  
— Всё хорошо, котёнок, — он повернулся к ней лицом, едва заметно улыбнулся и, притянув девушку к себе, поцеловал её в лоб, — сейчас ты сидишь дома и лечишься, хорошо? Всё остальное решим после того, как ты будешь здорова. И, котёнок, иди в постель, пол холодный.  
— Знаешь у меня иногда возникает вопрос, кто из нас подчинённый, — рассмеялась Сефирия, вновь забираясь в кокон, который стал больше похож на норку, из пледа.  
— Прости… — он нахмурился.  
— Не, всё нормально, всё равно у тебя живу.  
После грустной темы её яркая и светлая улыбка успокаивала, следы злости и боли, отражающейся на его лице исчезли, сменившись спокойным и мирным выражением. Девушка тихо чихнула, прикрыв ладонью нос, после чего подняла широко распахнутные, чистые голубые глаза, выражение лица стало слегка удивлённым, немного виноватым, но при этом даже несколько весёлым.  
— Котёнок… — и старое прозвище стало звучать по другому: не обеспокоенно, не напряженно, без отголосков боли, а тепло и нежно, даже с некоторой издёвкой.  
— Да, я котёнок, — наигранно обиженно произнесла Сефирия и тут же рассмеялась.  
— И поработать ты мне не дашь… — в его голосе не было ни осуждения, ни раздраженния, только констатация обыденного факта.  
— Ну почему же? — хитро улыбнулась девушка и тут же зевнула.  
— Ложись. Тебе свет выключить?  
— Без тебя спать не уютно…  
— Вот поэтому и не дашь. Лучше скажи, ты всё разобрала? — вдруг перевёл тему Белз.  
— Да, так что там только интересное осталось, — вздохнула Сефирия, вновь посерьёзнев, — я уже устала говорить им, что мне всякую ерунду не сбрасывали, если понадобиться я бы и сама подняла… Остальное Фламберг, остальные Апостолы и действия кланов. Мне последнее не нравится. По этой теме есть что?  
— Этого добра хватает, — поморщился Белз, — я часть документов взял. Правда не очень понятно, как они работают. Пара из них точно связана.  
— Я тогда ещё завтра посижу, — и после секундной задержки, во время которой она смотрела мужчине в глаза, добавила, — если чувствовать себя буду более менее нормально.  
— Спи, уже полодинадцатого.  
— В смысле? Только же восемь было.  
— Звонил я тебе в пол девятого, дома был только через час, пришлось задержаться с работой, ты ещё спала минут сорок.  
— А ты спать собираешься? — нежно улыбнулась девушка.  
— С тобой, как я понимаю, поработать не получится, поэтому сейчас приду.  
Сефирия нежно, но при этом с некоторой долей хитрости, улыбнулась. Белз устало покачал головой, потрепал девушку по голове и несколько секунд смотрел Сефирии прямо в глаза. Та в свою очередь сделала невинное лицо:  
— Ты всё равно любишь рано ложиться, это я до ночи сижу работаю.  
Мужчина лишь махнул на неё рукой, отнёс грязную посуду на кухню, даже не став её мыть, после чего вернулся к девушке. Та уже успела забраться по несколько тёплых и не очень одеял. Белз вздохнул, выключил свет, оставляя всё ещё включённой прикроватную лампу, разделся, забрался к больной Сефирии и крепко её обнял. Девушка в тот момент выключила оставшийся свет и поуютнее устроилась у него на груди.  
— Опять мою футболку взяла? — поинтересовался мужчина, гладя подругу по спине.  
— М? Ты же против?  
— Нет.  
— И прости, что тебя достала…  
— Спи давай, — беззлобно перебил её Белз.  
— Спокойной ночи.


End file.
